Dreaming of Musicals and You
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: My first one-shot. Troypay


Troy walked into his room and collasped on his bed. It was around 12 in the morning, and he had just gotten home from Sharpay's and Ryan's movie party. Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, and him were there. The first few hours they watched all the big musicals; Grease, Grease 2, Cheetah Girls 1&2, and Hairspray. At the end of the night after all the movies were over, they somewhat got into a huge pillow fight. Troy commented on Sharpay's clothing, and she hit him in the back of the head with a pillow.

He couldn't get any of the songs out of his head. He signed and closed his eyes. Soon after he fell asleep.

--

Troy opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a stage in the middle of a crowd. He finally realized where he was when he heard the melody to Start of Something New. He heard the beat drop and started to sing:

_"Living in my own world. Didn't understand. That anything could happen, when you take a chance."_

He was expecting to hear the brunnette's voice from beside him, but was surprised to hear another person's voice:

_"I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart. To all the possibilites."_

Hearing her voice he turned to his side to see a blonde haired girl singing beside him. He wanted to ask what was going on, but something inside him made him keep singing with her.

_"I know that something has changed. Never felt this way. And right here tonight, this could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in you're eyes I feel in my heart. The start of something new._

_"Oh, yeah" _Troy sung as he took off his jacket. He closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them he was somewhere else.

It looked like he was at some kind of carnival in the 50's or 60's. He looked down at what he was wearing. He was in leather jeans with a black shirt. In his hand was a white leather jacket. He heard some whistles behind him and turned around. His eyes almost popped out. In front of him stood the same blonde from the resort. She was wearing a black shirt, with skinny black leather pants. Before he knew it he was singing:

_"I've got chills, they're multiplyin. And I'm losing control. Cause this power, you're supplying. Its electrifing!"_ He said as he fell to his knees. He looked at the ground then looked back up. Again he was somewhere different.

For some reason he was still on the ground, moving his hips and singing into a microphone. He looked out to see the blonde again dancing in the middle of the group of boys.

_"Oh hey little girl spending spree. I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree. OH! hey little girl listen to my plea, if you want a lifetime gurantee. One day maybe, we'll find the baby makes three. Its the ladies choice. I'm the ladies choice."_

He tilted the mike sideways and looked out in the crowd again. They went from the dancing boys, to a sitting audience. He noticed the mike still in his hand.

_"Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul  
My hand is out, just grab a hold"_

He looked to his side and saw the same blonde dancing along right beside him as she started to sing:

_"Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream"_

_"Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente"_

_"Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin'"_

_"As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream"_

_"Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente"_

_"Dance with me  
__(I'm dancing with you)  
__For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
__My darling just dance with me  
__If only one night _

_"Don't be afraid, take my hand_" As Troy sung this line he took the girl's hand and spun her away from him. He blinked and everything changed. The girl was still there, and she was still spinning, but her dress was different. At first she was wearing one of those fancy ballroom dresses, now she was wearing a silver-ish dress. He looked down at himself. He was no longer in a black suit with a black hat. He was wearing a white suit with a sky blue shirt. He started singing:

_"Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._ He grabbed her hand and was about to sing with her, but the seen changed right before his eyes. They were standing on a hill. He was still holding her hand. He watched as his friends jumped and played around at the bottom of the hill. He looked at the girl, finally being able to see her entire face.

_Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_

_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_

_Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight."_

"Sharpay" He smiled.

"Troy" They moved in to kiss. They got closer and closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Troy was jolted out of off his sleep by a beeping noise. He looked at the clock on his night stand and it was only 2:46 in the morning. He groaned, then got up out of his bed and moved toward the door. He was about to open it, but his mother beat him to it.

"Troy, hunny. Go back to bed. It was just the timer on the oven to tell me it was time to take the cake out." he shrugged and laid back down on his bed. He did not want to think about why his mother would be cooking a cake at 2 in the morning.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast alseep again.

--

This time when he opened his eyes, he was on a stage again. He saw a few lights in the crowd, and tried his best to read the poster at the back of the auditoruim.

_"Go Wild Cats!"_ Was all he needed to read to know where he was. He looked toward his left, and saw Kelsi sitting at the piano. She begun to play a soft melody that was also fimilar. He sung as his part came:

_"We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"_

_"If we're trying  
So were breaking free" He looked toward the side to see Sharpay standing on the otherside of the stage._

_"You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are" _

_"Creating space between us  
'Till we're seperate hearts"_

_"But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe"_

_"We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhh"_

Troy stepped away from her, and walked toward the piano.

_"Can you feel it building. Like a wave the ocean just can't control" _Troy did his little foot movement, but noticed that every thing had changed once again. He looked up to see a pool full of kids. One of the kids held a board that read - POOL PARTY!- He looked to see the whole gang- Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor singing into mikes. He just sung along.

_"Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!_

_Guys  
Everybody up!  
Girls  
Everybody rock it!_

_Guys  
Take it from the top!_

_Girls  
And never ever stop it!_

_Guys  
It's not about the future_

_Girls  
It's not about the past_

_All  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun'What could be better?  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss!_

_Guys  
Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!_

_Girls  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!_

_Guys  
Here_

_Girls  
and now_

_Guys  
Let's turn the party  
Girls  
Out!_

_Guys and Girls  
Everybody jump in!_

_All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!" _Troy looked by his side to see Sharpay there. He grabbed her hand and jumped toward the pool. As his feet were about to hit the water, they hit solid ground. He looked around to see that he was behind the golf course of Lava Springs.

_"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
Who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
That's my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up  
It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe  
I'm not gonna stop_" As he sung this line he closed his eyes. He felt his head go foward and stopped it. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a classroom that was old fashioned. He heard the teacher start to sing:

Mr. Stuart:  
_"The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination.  
If not, then a bee or any other nectar gathering creature can create the same situation.  
Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list.  
I'll try to make it crystal-clear:  
The flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!  
__Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma.  
And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma!  
We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?  
_Sorority girls:_ A photo-periodic reaction!_  
Mr. Stuart: Oh, that's good, that's very good. "  
Troy shouts, _"Hey, I'm lost where are we?"_

_"Chapter 2, page 5.."_

_"Reproduction, reproduction!  
Put your pollen tube to work.  
Reproduction, reproduction!  
Make my stamen go berserk.  
Reproduction!  
I don't think they even know what a pistil is!  
I got your pistil right here...  
Where does the pollen go? _

Mr. Stuart: Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies. To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms. But now we are dealing with sexual response.  
Are there any questions before we begin reading?"

_"Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch  
Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?  
When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater  
Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it? Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune  
When you got 'em in the back seat.  
With his heart beatin' fast!"_

Sorority girls:_ They make it sound like a track meet, gross! _

_"Yeah, then all they can do is say "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Troy looked over toward the girls side to see Sharpay standing by a table looking at him. He blushed and looked down at his book. When he looked back up he was on the wildcat stage.

Once again Kelsi was sitting at the piano and started to play a song. He cleared his throat and started to sing.

_"It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me"_

He looked to his side to see Sharpay again beside him.

_"Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold._

_But you were always there beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

_Ooooh"_Sharpay finished off singing. They just looked at each other for a second. Once again he was about to kiss her when his alarm clock rung.

Troy sprung out of his bed. He wondered why he had dreamed all that stuff about him and Sharpay in musicals. He groaned and looked at the clock-7:15, school started in an hour, and the bus would arrive and leave in 45 minutes. He hurried and took a shower, brushed his teeth, hair, put on his clothes, and ran out the door to the bus stop. He made it just in time to jump on, still thinking about his dreams.

He arrived at school, and walked into the building. He looked around the hall and found the gang standing by his locker. He walked up to them and greeted them. They all went to their lockers and headed off toward homeroom.

Troy pulled Sharpay to the side.

"Hey Troy what is it?" Sharpay asked an confused expression coming on her face.

"I had two really weird dreams last night. I was hoping you could explain them to me. Or at least help me figure out what their from."

"Okay, what was happening in your 'dream'?" She asked.

Troy told her all about the dreams he had had.

"Okay well, you know the start of something new, breaking free, everyday, all for one, bet on it, and what I've been looking for. But the other ones are from the musicals we watched last night. You're the one that I want and Reproduction are from Grease 1&2. Ladies Choice is from Hairspray. Dance with me is from Cheetah Girls 2. Thats funny, you were dreaming about the musicals we watched last night."

"Thats not funny."

"Oh yes it is! And by the way, who was the girl in all the scenes." Sharpay asked. Troy mumbled something. "What?"

"You." Sharpay looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yup." They stood in silence for a few minutes. "Hey Sharpay."

"Yea?"

"You wanna know something that these dreams made me wanna do?"

Sharpay looked at him curiously. "What?"

"This" With that he pulled her into a long kiss. After a while they seperated.

"Wow, this could be the start of something new." Sharpay smirked.

"You can bet on it." Troy said as he put his arm on Sharpay's shoulder, and walked to their homeroom.

--

So that was my first one-shot. What do ya'll think? It is good?

**Bre**


End file.
